Touch of the Winter Kiss
by PurpleNinjaCat278
Summary: Smut one-shot. Takes place after chapter 29 of Cold Hearts. Jack and Elsa are happily married and spending some quality time together on their honeymoon. However, one intimate night proves to be particularly special.


**A/N: Hello again :) As I promised from before, I have finally come around to writing Jelsa smut. If you haven't already, please go and read my other story, "Cold Hearts", because it will most likely make more sense. Fyi, this occurs after chapter 29, but a bit into the future. Jack and Elsa are happily on their honeymoon when things start to get...jiggy. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or the two lovely characters getting sexual in this one-shot. Book cover art is by _DiamondBeautyInk_ on deviantART.**

**I apologize if my smut writing skills are terrible.**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"That was so much fun!" Elsa exclaimed as she paraded into the main bedroom of the cottage. It was a fairly small room that contrasted the actual size of the building. There was a queen-sized canopy bed covered in layers of black and white blankets with many pillows, a mahogany wardrobe, a dresser completed with a mirror, and a connecting hallway that lead to the bathroom. In the center of the room, located in one of the four beige-painted walls, was a large window overlooking the hilly terrain of the English countryside. It was a gorgeous view with the green slopes, dotting of trees, and the occasional descry of another cottage, or perhaps a meager village.

Elsa and I recently just got married about a few weeks ago. We decided to spend our honeymoon traveling across England. So far, we have visited populated cities like London and Manchester, but now we were passing through the rural parts and stopping at various villages. Right now, we weren't really in a village, but rather on an isolated side of the country. There was no one around with the exception of a few houses. The cottage that we were currently residing in was rented from a landlord who mostly did business in the distant village away from here, but he allowed us to stay.

I smiled as Elsa collapsed onto the bed, sighing exhaustingly, and closed the door of the bedroom behind me. We just finished going horseback riding through most of the landscape, thanks to the friendly owners of a nearby farm that also happened to breed horses. They happily gave us permission to take their horses out for a ride, saying that the animals needed some exercise and fresh air for once. It was my first time riding a horse; it was fun, yet it really pained my groin, especially when the horse hurdled over rocky turfs or creeks against my will. Elsa, having ridden horse many times when she was younger, continued to laugh at me whenever I had difficultly.

She kicked off her leathery brown riding boots while pulling the hairband out of her platinum blonde locks, letting it cascade down her shoulders and back in radiating waves. The way she looked was mesmerizing; I didn't even realize that I was just standing there, frozen, and gawking at her with widened eyes. She noticed me, grinned, and threw a mushy pillow at me. It hit my face and though it didn't hurt, I snapped out of my trance.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that," I say as I walk over to her upon the bed, feeling a grin spread across my lips. She squealed lightly, climbing onto the bed, and scurried away on her hands and knees. I struggled to take my boots off as I reached the bed and when I did, mounted the cushiony mattress. Elsa flung a few more pillows at me in hope that it would stop me, but I dodged all of them. I caught her with both arms around her waist and she giggled contagiously as I brought her down on the bed.

I was hovering over her with my hands on either side of her head and my legs entangled with hers. For a moment, we just stared up at each other. My head was spinning with uncontrollable desire as I became lost in the sapphire ocean of her eyes, as well as the beauty reflecting from her face. She raised her arms and grabbed the back of my hair, pulling me down to meet her lips. Time seemed to freeze as our lips were simply touching, but I deepened the kiss with much satisfaction. Her fingers threaded through my hair, nails scraping my scalp. I breached her mouth with my tongue, earning me a muffled moan, and our tongues were captured in an ongoing battle to prove who the better kisser was.

I believe I won that round, but Elsa was not one to put up with defeat. To my unawareness, she grabbed me by the shoulders and flipped us around so that she was on top of me. I was bewildered, staring up at her with surprise. She grinned and took my face in her hands, locking her lips with mine once again. My hands slithered down over the covers and latched onto Elsa's waist, fingers squeezing her buttocks in the process.

She stopped kissing me, shocked by the sudden move, and I took this opportunity to summon all of my strength and twist her around so that I was dominant. I didn't even use my arms to do so, and she scowled up at me. The foul look melted right off as I leaned down, pressing my lips to her neck. The skin there felt cold, but eventually warmed as my kisses trailed down to her collarbone. The buttons of her shirt were loose on her chest and I kept on descending lower and lower. Elsa moaned, clutching my head close, as I discovered her blue bra and plucked at the elastic fiber with my teeth.

Her hand tugged at the belt of my trousers, fingers brushing over the growing bulge that was now visible. I growled, closing my eyes briefly. Her touch propelled me into a frenzy and without much control, I ripped her shirt open. She gasped softly, but was silently praising me as I took the garment and discarded in onto the floor. My own shirt came off which was thrown away as well. The air in the bedroom was oddly cold despite the summer day that it was. I glanced out of the window and saw that night was falling.

The next thing to come off was Elsa's tight pants, revealing blue panties that matched with her bra. It took me every ounce of patience to not tear the undergarment off and ravage her right here, right now. But for a second, the sympathetic side of me broke in; I paused and looked down at her.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Els?" I asked in a clear, bold voice.

She looked up at me, arching an eyebrow. "Yes. Please, Jack, don't stop. I _need_ you." As if that was my signal, I nodded and lowered my head to her neck, kissing at the fleshy skin. My fingers slipped under the straps of her bra and jerked it off. I pulled away to catch a glimpse of her, but she had covered her torso with her arms, blushing sheepishly. I pursed my lips and took her chin in a hand, forcing her to look into my eyes.

"You're_ beautiful_," I whispered, kissing her cheek. "So, so beautiful. Please, just open up to me."

Elsa hesitated, sucking in a quick breathe, and unraveled her arms from around herself. I grinned as I oversaw her breasts; they were just as I imagined, not too big but not too small. It's not that I always envisioned her shirtless, well then again, maybe I did. But this time was different. I was finally going to express my love to her as pleasing as I could.

"You see?" I bent down, placing kisses on her chest down to the mounds of her breasts. "You're perfect to me."

"Jack," Elsa murmured between occasional moans. "If you're going to make love to me, just do it already. There's no need for foreplay."

I retracted, smirking down at her. "Oh? Right to the point then, huh? I like that, but that seems a bit rushed. I want to cherish this moment just a little longer." My fingers found the pliant band of her underwear and slowly pulled it down. It stuck to her core with wet excitement, causing me to lick my lips in anticipation. I pried the thin fabric away, tossing it aside. I passed a finger teasingly right over her dripping folds, barely touching, and Elsa groaned softly.

She directed her half-opened eyes onto me, biting her lip and placing a hand on my chest. Her fingers stroked the skin there, dropping lower to my stomach, and grabbed at my erection. My breath hitched in my throat, eyes trained on the seductive glint in her icy orbs and the curve of her lips. I grinned devilishly as I plunged a finger into her without warning. She gasped, squirming under me, but she had no ability to overthrow me. I began moving my finger within her, ultimately adding in another finger, and another, until she was practically screaming. Her body quivered and I knew she spiked into orgasmic ecstasy.

As she was cooling off, I stood up from the bed and slipped out of my trousers. I watched Elsa the entire time as I removed my underwear; her eyes widened as soon as I yanked it off, releasing my member from confined restraints. I crawled back on the plushy mattress, looming over Elsa as she sprawled on her back. Her legs were spread out on either side of my waist; I was so close to her entrance, so close.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

Jack was killing me. The way he hovered over me, a smug grin displayed on his lips, sent me into a spiraling array of overflowing emotions. His throbbing member was posed merely inches away from my exposed core, and I bit the inside of my cheek so hard it hurt. Size usually didn't matter to me, but his particular size was surprising, scary actually. He didn't give me much time to contemplate; however, the slight shadow of a grin graced his lips as he pressed into me.

The feeling was intense and painful, like a fire had been ignited inside of me. I never imagined it to feel this uncomfortable, yet be paining at the same time. I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut, sucking in a shaky breath. Jack paused, not letting his full length fill me just yet. He kissed my temple, nibbling at my earlobe.

"Are you okay?" he asked in my ear, and I forced myself to nod. "Alright, if it's too much, just tell me to stop."

He slowly slid the rest of himself within me. I struggled not to cry, though there were tears forming in my eyes. But as he allowed me to adjust to the stretching of my walls, the pain subsided to a more numb feeling that felt almost…_good._ Oh yes, but it was more than just good.

Jack gently began moving his hips, and progressively picked up the pace. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close against me with my chin on his shoulder. His head was in the crook of my neck, his lips brushing over the delicate skin and sometimes nipping. I arched my back, moaning rather loudly, as the feeling was gloriously delightful. My hips rose up to meet his thrusts and it felt as if I was transported into another world, a world that offered nothing but nirvana.

He was so tender with me that it was unbelievable. I leaned my head back deep into the pillows, moaning and uttering his name. I straddled his waist and fitted both heels behind the small of his back, urging him to go deeper. As if he read my exact thoughts, I heard him – but barely – chuckle and his movements became erratic, hitting that sweet spot every time. I stifled a scream and unhooked my arms from around him, laying them out flat, fingers gripping at the soft blankets of the bed.

I could feel my inner walls constricting around him; there was an arising sensation on the verge of spilling over, and I dreaded when it did happen. I didn't want this to end; it was just too wonderful. Just as those thoughts skimmed across my mind, the climax arrived like a freight train barreling through a building. I came first; my voice weaved together in a wild chorus of screams and moans and my hands were on Jack's biceps, fingernails digging into the skin. I knew I was hurting him from the way my nails left dents, but he was unaware. I don't think he even cared at all.

Jack reached his own peak very soon after. I could tell by the warmth that flooded my hips, and the animalistic groans he elicited. He emptied all of his contents into me while staying absolutely still, staring down into my eyes. I looked back up; his bright cobalt irises gleamed with affection, sparkling with the faintest tint of prowess.

He slid out and collapsed next to me, breathing heavily. I frowned, distasting the feeling of being hollow, and I yearned to rejoin with him once again. But I could tell he was exhausted from our activities; his eyes opened and closed with fatigue, and he raked his disheveled snowy hair back with a hand. I just now realized that I too was tired, so I snuggled up against him, resting my head on his chest. His heartbeat was pounding ferociously, but as I listened a little while longer, it slowed to a normal pace.

We laid there, tangled in a web of sweaty limbs and blankets. Jack kissed my forehead, whispering, "I love you, forever and always," and with that, he fell asleep. I smiled contently. It had started to rain outside and the pattering droplets acted like a lullaby, pulling me into sleep's enchanting spell.

* * *

***Wink wink* Review!**


End file.
